Cold Whispers
by AwkwardlyWriting
Summary: Tara is a recently orphaned teenage girl, and is determined to figure out what happened to her parents. She discovers S.H.E.I.L.D documents hidden in her house. And what is written in those documents? Terrorist locations, the Avenger Initiative, and possible threats, including herself. (Occurs after CATWS and before AOU) {Story Gets Better Trust Me}
1. Prologue

**Okay! This is the new and improved Chapter One, sorry, it took longer than expected, but Chapter Two will be edited and reposted as soon as possible :)**

* * *

><p>* Chapter One *<p>

"Don't worry, Tara, you'll have fun." he stated. My father and my mother leading me towards the base. "Consider it a field trip."

I muttered under my breath, "A horrible field trip."

"Tara, stop it, enjoy it you will be put in the academy in a couple years. Get a feel for this, trust me you'll make friends." my mom explained trying to be excited and positive. My mother and father both work at S.H.I.E.L.D. My dad is a field agent, rather than my mom who takes part and engineering and a special agent, which I have no idea what that means, I guess she's an overachiever or something. They lead me toward the line, there were a lot of other teens, touring Triskleon. I sighed, my parents were allowing me to tour alone with another group, which sucked because it would more exciting to go with them. They waved goodbye, and I waved back, sporting a fake smile. The tour lady seemed on edge,

"Excuse me, are you okay?" a girl next to me asked the woman. She simply nodded, and handed us each metal bracelets, my parents told me I was safe, but once the other put them on, they immediately cringed, instead I gripped mine in my hand.

"Lemme guess, trust issues?" the same girl asked, she had long cascading blond hair and bright green eyes. I nodded, she offered her hand out, offering me to shake it. I noticed that she was doing the same with her bracelet, I took her hand and lightly shook it, "I'm Camellia, or Cam."

"I'm Tara, just Tara."

"As in Tara Ascolese?" I nodded, laughing a bit, "I met your parents or seen them from a distance, I guess."

"Yep, that's me. But why are you here?"

"Uh, I've a special ability, so to say."

"Okay, soon to be agents, we take severe precaution on our base, so follow me to get your designated S.H.I.E.L.D attire." the tour lady explained, we followed her into this small room. The gray windowless walls made the room seem bland and cold. My heart pounded harshly. Once she locked the door I knew something was up.

"Excuse me, what do you think you're doing?" I asked, my words seemed more harsh then I attended them to be.

Her words were quiet, but profound, "Hail Hydra.", suddenly an glass wall separate us from the tour lady. I ran to the glass and pounded on it. Heat seared my hand, I quietly yelped, quickly moving my hand away. The tour lady smirked, and walked out of the room two Hydra agents replaced her, guarding us.

"Well, we're screwed. Hydra, will take over this place like wildfire useless we help." one boy said.

"Not if we notify someone." Camilla suggested.

"They took away our metal devices." another kid stated.

I noticed a hand scan on the wall, before I could react and teenage boy got and put his hand against it, an electrical blast shocked him and he felt to the floor.

"Wait was that caused by the bracelet?" Camilla asked noticing the blinking of the panel saying **OBJECT UNIDENTIFIABLE**. I nodded throwing the bracelet to the ground. I placed my hand against the panel, my parents got my hand-scan in the system, but under their name. The glass opened up allowing us free. The guards started firing their guns, wounding the teens, but a sudden blast brought pain to my shoulder, I winced the pain was unbearable. I slumped down to the floor, Camilla rushed over to me, and fell to the ground next to me. "Tara, oh my god," Camilla face red with anger put her hands out causing a thick vine to flick away their guns. I sat their in awe, she did have a 'special ability'. She managed to knock out the guards and opened the door.

Camilla helped me up, "You need medical attention." she plainly stated.

"No really?" I asked sarcastically, she nervously laughed but then realized the seriousness of the situation. Suddenly the walkie talkie on the guard buzzed.

_*Rebels found on 32nd floor, including Ascolese. Take em' down*_

Camilla stared at me, pleading me not to. But I had to they were going to murder my parents, I had to help. Camilla grabbed my arm, and pulled me up. Me and Camilla rushed to the 32nd floor, enough thought we had to use the stairwell. The pain paralyzed my arm. Camilla had a gun her hand, she was about to hand me but until, agents came from the corner of hallway, Oh god, oh god, their Hydra, I'm dead, we're dead.

"Hail Hydra." Camilla stated, lifting her gun and started firing the gun at them, "Tara, go save your parents." I weakly nodded and Camilla pushed me down a intersecting hallway. I crawled over to the nearest door. I lifted myself up against the wall.

I pulled the hatch and it revealed a large science lab, weapons scattered over the table. Some S.H.I.E.L.D agents loaded guns. "Tara?!" a voice beamed.

I was suddenly embraced in a hug, my shoulder screeched out in pain. I looked up to see my mother. Then she noticed my shoulder gushing blood. "Oh god Tara, what happened?" she pulled away from me

"I tried ... to help ... but I-" My vision turned fuzzy. I gasped for air, but seemed as if my throat closed. I couldn't breathe.

"Agent! Agent! Get over here!" An agent rushed over at her call. They lifted me up on a nearby table. "Honey, this is Agent, he'll help you." he stared down at me, grabbing his supplies, and operated on my arm. I cringed, as he pulled out the small metal bullet, blood dripping from it. I wanted to throw up, I hate seeing blood, especially my own.

"Okay, Tara, I'm going to operate on your shoulder, giving you stitches. I'll get them done as fast as possible, so you can help your parents." I slightly nodded, the pain was extremely horrendous, stinging screamed out with every stitch. Once he finished operating on my left shoulder, he handed me pain killers and a water bottle. I sat up and took the pills and drank it down with the pills. I got off the table, then I remembered.

"Oh god, Camilla." I whispered. I ran out the door, and slammed against the wall, thankfully, I grabbed a gun. I ran down the hallway, to find the Hydra agents hanging from vines. Camilla was the corner, unconscious but still breathing. She just seemed to get the breath knocked out of her. I nudged her, "Camilla, get up." She groaned,

"No, I want to sleep."

"Well, you're not safe, let me take you to the safe room."

She opened her eyes and saw it was me. Her eyes lit up. "Tara! Your not like bleeding and dying!"

"Pretty much, c'mon, let's get out of here." I lifted her up. I lead her over to the room, before I walked in I fired the gun at security cameras, noticing that they could be watching.

I walked into the room leading Camilla and set her down in the nearest chair, allowing her to settle down. I quickly came to notice that no one was in the room, then I heard whimpers. I walked around the table to see Agent on the floor, blood spilling from his side.

"Oh god, oh god," I hysterically whispered. I helped him up to the table, Camilla rushed over.

"Go, go to help your parents, they'll need you." Camilla stated weakly. I stared her with my eyes squinted. I didn't want to, I needed to but I didn't want to leave Camilla again. But I reluctantly nodded, saying,

"Fine, make sure he doesn't die, cause then I'll get blamed for it." She smiled,

"Don't die."

I walked out of the room using the back door. I wandered down the hallway, stealing a gun from a fallen Hydra member. I clenched the gun, as I turned the corner. I saw something, something that'll never escape my mind. And the horrifying echoes that haunt my nightmares.

Two piercing bangs, and two falling bodies.

I silently screamed as tears welled up in my eyes. The tears melted down my face. "No." I whispered, my lips trembled. I looked up to the shoot, it was three of them. There they were. The very people who shot my parents standing there. Why weren't they shooting? "Why are you just standing there?! Why aren't you shooting at me?"

One of them chuckled under his black mask, "You're not a threat."

Something inside of me boiled, I surged with this unique feeling. Power? no. Anger? maybe.

All I knew that those evil spirited people fell to the ground dead, don't ask me how but they did, frightened by what I did I ran past them. My hand was over my mouth covering a scream. My parents are dead and I killed people. Killed. It seemed horrifying making me shiver. It felt as if the building was crumbling. I had to get out immediately. No matter what.

* * *

><p><strong>Song Lyrics For This Chapter:<strong>

**_"This thing, it's a family affair_  
><strong>

**_It's drawing out my weakness_**

**_Big boys don't cry_**

**_They don't ask why_**

**_There was a time when a moment like this _**

**_Wouldn't ever cross my mind" - The Driver By Bastille, Grades_**

* * *

><p>So have a good day! (FYI Amaya is no longer her name it's now Tara, and she has different more interesting ability so stay tuned)<p> 


	2. Prologue Prt 2

I started to run down the long hallway, and down the concrete steps. Alarms echoed through the hallway, as the ground shook beneath my feet. Also I'm sure Camilla got out with Agent. _Why is he called Agent? Weird_.

I ran down to the garage to find a bike, or a vehicle of some type. I found a modern looking motor bike that was my father's. I teared up think about him, but I pushed it back, trying to calm myself. Luckily I knew how to drive one, kind of, so that came in handy. I sat on the bike, pressed my thumb against the ignition, I scanned my thumb, and recognized it as me, and started up. I drove out of the garage, just as the helli-carrier collided with the building, I avoided the rumble falling to the ground. I needed to go the hotel room, no I can't. They'll be waiting for me there. But I have to take that risk.

I drive past cars on the highway to get to the hotel. I almost died, trying to get the bike to where I want to go. But I parked the motorbike in the back of the hotel. I clicked the keys, and the bike replied by a loud, obnoxious beep. Well so much for not being noticed, I thought, as I walked into the hotel. The creepy thought stuck itself into my head, constantly replaying. The people who fell to the ground, over and over. I walked up to the lady at the counter, she stared at me.

"Um, hi, I'm Tara Ascolese, my parents checked in for a week, may I have a keycard, for uh, their room." I spoke up, but she still stared at me, her glare hardened. But she reached over the corner and bitterly handed me a keycard, without a word. I slowly walked away from her, something was up. I didn't know what, but I knew once I got to my hotel room I was going to have a major freak out.

I walked up the steps, my footstep echoed through the walls, like the walls were spreading secrets back and forth. I sighed as I finally reached the right floor, I found the room. I slid the card into the slot, and opened the door. I walked in places the keys and keycard to the table beside the door. I sighed, how was I going to survive without my parents?

"Rough day?" a deep voice spoke. I jumped back, I looked up to see Director Fury. He was on couch, looking through the newspaper.

"You have no idea." I replied, closing the door. "What do you want Fury? I mean, it's an honor and etc. but aren't you supposed to be dead?"

"Well, we've got to make hard choices. That's life."

I squinted my eyes, "I didn't have to make a hard choice, I was only there to watch."

"To watch what, Ascolese?"

I swallowed hard, choking back emotion, "My parents be shot down, right in front of me. That's not a choice, Director."

"Not anymore, S.H.I.E.L.D has a new, fresh start, without me."

"So Hydra succeeded."

There was defining silence, "What did you say?" He said sharply.

"Hydra took down S.H.I.E.L.D, technically."

"That's not the point, they will come after you, both S.H.I.E.L.D and Hydra. And you'll have to decide. And I'm guessing you know which side you're on."

"Yeah, of course, S.H.I.E.L.D," I replied, my throat dry. "Why would they come after me?"

"Because soon they'll both see the footage, of what you did."

I took a deep breath, collecting my thoughts. I didn't know what I've done. It was a blur, and those two people are dead. I can't do anything about it, they're gone because of my actions, I could go to prison, I could be executed. Without any doubt, I'll die, now because of this, sooner than I expected.

"Yes, I know, but you need to believe me when I say, it was an accident."

"I do, Tara, what I think is that you have an ability."

"Ability? Like Camilla?"

"Sort of, how did you know- never mind, Tara, keep it hidden, your power is dangerous, it kills."

"Sounds simpler than it actually is."

"Go back to your parents' apartment in Chicago and lay low." He finished and stood up. He handed me a plane ticket, and a good amount of money. He walked past me out the door, but before he walked out the door, I asked,

"Wait, why are you doing this?"

"Because, you're parents would wanted you to be safe, and you are special, like an another group of people I know." He answered, and left.

I sighed, and walked to my room to pack. Shoving clothes in the suitcase, I grabbed my parents' suitcase. I gazed down, tears welling up in my eyes, as I picked up my mothers moon necklace. I hooked it around my neck, letting my hazel hair bouncing against my back. Looking at the necklace memories flashed before my eyes,

_"Tara! Tara! Come here, we're home!" I gazed up to see my mother. She was wearng her black mission jumpsuit, the S.H.E.I.L.D logo stitched on her shoulder. I sighed,_

_"Hi Mom." She gazed me a look, and sat next to me on the porch._

_"Stargazing? That used to be my hobby of mine when I was just to be about your age." I stayed silent as she continued, "May I join you?" I nodded. "What's wrong?"_

_"It's just you and daddy are always gone leaving me alone. It's not fair, all the other kids have always their parents, I don't."_

_"Tara, me and your father are always with you, have I told you what me and your dad do?" I shook my head, "We save people, kind of like superheroes."_

_"I don't believe in superheroes." There was a silence, as my mother tried to conjure up a response._

_"They exist, Tara, heroes are everywhere, even you're one, all of us are. We all have the ability to do great things." She took off her necklace, and hooked it around my neck. "My mother told me that this necklace would keep her with me, to help me do great things."_

_"Really?" I spoke, excitement flowed from my chest. I gazed at the necklace, it was a golden crescent moon, the gold shimmered from the faint moonlight._

Once the flashback ended, my face was blotchy red, my lips quivered at the taste of tears streaming from my eyes. I had to pull together, knowing how powers usually are they strike with emotion, I had to get rid of it. All emotions of me needed to leave. I finished packing, I grabbed my red backpack and slumped it over my shoulder.

I got outside, since I only packed for like two days, thankfully I had a small amount of luggage. I hopped on the bike and started up to the airport. How did Fury think that I could be alone?

* * *

><p><strong>Hey-o Peoples! So this was short and kind of dramatic. So yeah, Chapter One will be out and it'll be current to what she's dealing with and etc.<strong>

Song Lyrics For This Chapter:

_"Try to figure out how to say this,_

_I'm losing my mind on these rages" - Nowhere / Bloodlines Prt 1 by Sir Sly_


End file.
